Ne me quittes pas POV Ed
by Bananemask
Summary: Je suis là, à me regarder dans ce miroir, comme si je ne m'étais jamais vu avant. RoyxEd. Two-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour, minna!!**

**Voilà donc ma version POV Ed que vous attendez tous avec impatience, j'en suis sûre!!Est-ce que cela éclairera un peu vos lanternes? Je l'espère. En tout cas, j'ai fait de mon mieux!! Et, Lola, si tu passes par là, MERCI BEAUCOUP TOUT PLEIN pour ta review non signée sur le version POV Roy, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ça me touche!! Encore merci!**

**Titre: Ne me quittes pas POV Ed (c'est pas possible!!)**

**Disclaimer: Bouhou... Les personnages ne sont pas à moi!! T_T (Je les aime tellement pourtant!! Mais ça ne suffit pas!) Ils sont à la grande Hiromu Arakawa**

**Note: Ed a réussi à rendre son corps à Al mais n'a pas récupéré ses membres. Il est âgé d'environ 17 ans. **

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Je suis là, à me regarder dans ce miroir, comme si je ne m'étais jamais vu avant. Non mais quel idiot!! Faut vraiment que je sois dérangé pour me parler à moi-même en me regardant dans le blanc des yeux de cette façon! Si quelqu'un me voyait... Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qu'il penserait!! Enfin... étant donné que je passe déjà pour un fou furieux, je ne crois pas que ça choquerait. Je crois juste que je passerais encore plus pour un psychopathe! Ce dont je peux bien me passer!

_ Roy... je commence, pour m'arrêter aussitôt.

Merde, comment s'y prenait-on pour annoncer ce genre de choses? Je ne suis pas doué pour les relations humaines en général, et les relations amoureuses en particulier. Tu as largement eu le temps de t'en rendre compte, d'ailleurs! Je suis plutôt du genre à dire ce que je pense sans réfléchir aux conséquences. Mais là, je ne peux tout simplement pas débarquer et te dire ce qu'il se passe sans te blesser! Il faut que je trouve une façon de t'annoncer ça. Mais le problème, c'est que j'ai beau chercher... Raaahhh!!! Je trouve pas!!

J'attrape mes mèches et je tire dessus, en me regardant toujours dans le miroir, comme si ça pouvait m'aider à réfléchir.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Nii-san? Demande une voix.

Je me tourne rapidement et croise le regard interrogateur de Al. Mince. Il m'a vu. Je ne voulais pas qu'il me voit. Je me gratte l'arrière de la tête avec un sourire surpris et gêné.

_ Oh, Al! Je ne pensais pas que tu rentrerais si tôt! Tu as déjà fait les courses?

_ Bien sûr, Nii-san! Dit-il en montrant les sacs qu'il tenait dans ses mains. Il n'y avait pas grand chose à acheter. Ça a été rapide! Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu faisais devant ce miroir?

Je me sens stupide devant le regard un peu moqueur de mon petit frère. Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir lui dire? Je n'ai pas envie de discuter à nouveau de ça avec lui! Pourtant, je sais que je ne peux pas, que je VEUX pas lui mentir. Je soupire, résigné.

_ Je m'entraînais, je dis en allant m'assoir à table.

Al s'approche et pose les courses sur la table, qu'il commence à ranger. Il ne dit rien. Étrange. J'aurais cru qu'il m'aurait fait une remarque, vu comment il m'a fait la morale la dernière fois qu'on a abordé le sujet.

_ Alors, tu as décidé de lui dire, dit-il enfin.

Je soupire à nouveau. Le ton d'Al me fait comprendre que je suis bon pour une nouvelle séance de morale. Super. Il ne me manquait plus que ça.

_ Et alors? Je dis, le ton de ma voix montrant clairement mon ennui.

_ Nii-san... Tu as bien réfléchis? Tu le regretteras peut-être!

_ Non, je ne crois pas, je réponds, la voix sûre. Al, je... il faut que je le fasse. Je ne peux pas ne pas lui dire! Je ne veux pas qu'il souffre à cause de moi!

_ Parce que tu crois que tu ne vas pas le faire souffrir si tu lui dis ça? Demande-t-il ironiquement.

Je ne répond pas. Bien sûr, je ne suis pas stupide. Je sais bien que je vais te faire souffrir. Mais il vaut mieux que tu souffres maintenant plutôt que plus tard, lorsque je t'aurais trahi.

_ Il souffrira moins si je lui dit maintenant que c'est fini, je murmures enfin.

_ Tu ne l'aimes plus? Me demande-t-il en me regardant dans les yeux.

_ Ce n'est pas la question, je répond, éludant la question.

_ Moi, je crois que si, Nii-san. Si tu l'aimes toujours, tu ne dois pas détruire votre relation sur un coup de tête.

_ Ce n'est pas un coup de tête, Al. Il me tape sur les nerfs. Lorsque je le vois, lorsqu'il me prend dans ses bras... je sais pas, ça m'énerve.

Je me lève, incapable de rester assis. Je commence à déambuler dans l'appartement.

_ Je ne sais plus ce que je ressens pour lui, je dis. Des fois, je pense à lui et je me dis que, oui, je l'aime. Et, d'autres fois, j'ai plutôt envie de lui en foutre plein la gueule. Je regarde les autres de mon âge dans la rue. Je les regarde rire, s'amuser, sortir entre potes... des choses que je n'avais jamais faites et que je voulais faire. Et, du coup, j'ai l'impression d'être prisonnier. Et je peux pas m'empêcher de lui en vouloir.

Je m'arrête et je regarde Al dans les yeux:

_ J'ai besoin de vivre, Al. Je veux avoir l'impression que je suis comme les autres. Je veux... je veux qu'il n'y ait plus que ces foutus automails pour me rappeler l'erreur que j'ai commise. J'ai besoin de sentir que je peux faire tout ce que je veux, sans contrainte, et me dire que ça n'aura aucune conséquence. Enfin, aucune sur personne d'autre que moi. C'est pour ça qu'il faut que... que ça s'arrête. Déjà que ça me surprend qu'il ne m'ait encore rien dit sur le fait qu'on se voit moins. Si ça continue, je vais vraiment le faire souffrir et ça, je ne le veux pas. Il ne le mérite pas.

Al soupira profondément.

_ Tu sais très bien que je ne te jugerai jamais et que je te soutiendrai toujours, quelque soit ta décision. Mais j'ai peur que tu ne regrettes de l'avoir quitté. Parce que je ne pense pas que tu pourras revenir en arrière, Nii-san. Le colonel n'est pas quelqu'un qu'on quitte et qu'on essaie de récupérer plus tard. Si tu le quittes, ce sera définitif.

_ Je sais, dis-je, en me rasseyant en face d'Al. Mais ça ne peux pas continuer comme ça. Je le regretterai peut-être mais, au moins, il n'en souffrira pas de trop.

_ Tu sais que tu es un idiot, parfois, me dit-il avec un petit sourire plein de tendresse.

Je le regarde un instant, avant de sourire à mon tour. J'aime le voir sourire. J'aime le voir heureux. Ça me donne l'impression qu'il n'a pas vécu pendant presque 6 ans enfermé dans une armure.

_ Nii-san... Tu sais, j'aimerais que tu réfléchisses encore un peu. Ces nouveaux amis que tu t'es fait... Il n'ont pas vécu ce que tu as vécu. Ils n'ont pas ton expérience de la vie. Il n'ont pas ta maturité. Il y a une différence entre eux et toi. Et tu t'en rendras compte, un jour ou l'autre.

_ Inutile de discuter, Al, je dis d'un ton résolu. J'ai pris ma décision.

**oOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOo**

Je suis là, devant toi. Roy. Comment vais-je bien pouvoir te dire ça? Comment vais-je t'expliquer mes raisons? J'ai peur que tu ne le prennes mal. Que t'imagines que je te crois trop vieux pour moi. Ce qui n'est absolument pas le cas! Je baisse la tête, gêné, hésitant. Je ne sais pas. Je me sentais sûr de moi en venant ici. Mais t'avoir devant moi me fait douter. Je vais peut-être faire la deuxième pire connerie de ma vie. Je relève la tête et croise ton regard. Il est... impénétrable. Comme à chaque fois, alors que j'ai besoin de lire quelque chose dans tes yeux. De l'amour. De la tendresse.

_ Ed... Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que l'on s'arrête là, dis-tu, la voix neutre.

Je te regarde, surpris. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu me dises ça. Je sens comme une pointe dans ma poitrine. Alors, toi aussi, tu voulais qu'on se sépare?

_ Roy... Je... oui. Je pense aussi, je murmure.

Je n'aurais jamais cru que dire ces simples mots seraient si difficile. Je te vois sourire. Tu as l'air satisfait. Pourquoi ce sourire m'énerve-t-il autant?

_ Tu vois, tu as été amusant et je ne peux pas dire que j'ai passé que des mauvais moments avec toi. Mais là, vois-tu, je ne penses pas que ça puisses durer encore longtemps. Tu as vraiment un caractère difficile... J'ai envie de changer un peu, retrouver ma vie d'avant, mes conquêtes. Et puis... le contact d'une femme est tellement plus doux. Sans parler du fait qu'elles me RESPECTENT, elles.

_ Qu... Quoi? Je dis. Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

Je n'en reviens pas de ce que tu viens de dire. Ce n'est pas possible. J'ai dû mal entendre.

_ Je crois que c'est évident, Ed, dis-tu, de cette voix horriblement arrogante et hautaine. Mais, visiblement, tu as du mal à te servir de ton petit cerveau de de prodige. Alors, je crois que je vais être plus clair. J'en ai marre de toi, de tes cris, de tes plaintes, de tes gamineries...Bref, de ton caractère de cochon. Tu es un merveilleux amant, mais à part ça, il n'y a rien à faire, tu es insupportable. Heureusement que parfois, tu arrivais à te taire, ou à arrêter courir dans tous les sens. J'ai bien cru que tu allais me tuer, avec ton énergie débordante, étouffante. J'ai pourtant tout fait pour suivre ton rythme, pour être à la hauteur. Après tout, tu était un amant plutôt pratique. Pas besoin de te sortir tout le temps au restaurant ou à te faire des cadeaux stupides. Et puis, je n'étais pas le seul à réclamer... du sexe. Mais je crois que je suis tout simplement incapable de suivre ta cadence de fou. Enfin, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais prévu de vivre avec toi POUR TOUJOURS. Heureusement, d'ailleurs sinon, ma vie aurait été bien courte!

Je sens la douleur s'approfondir à mesure que tu parles. Roy. Comment peux-tu me dire ça? Comment peux-tu prétendre que notre histoire n'était qu'un passe-temps amusant pour toi? Comment peux tu dire ces choses-là de moi? Ce n'est pas possible! Ce n'est pas vrai!! Tu mens, Roy, tu mens! Tu dois forcément mentir! Tu ne peux que mentir! J'ai besoin de vérifier. J'ai besoin d'être sûr.

_ Alors, tout ça... tout ce qu'on a vécu, tout ce que tu m'as dit... C'était du vent? Je me force à demander.

J'attends ta réponse. J'attends que tu me dises que ce n'est pas vrai. J'attends de voir apparaître sur ton visage ce sourire joueur, moqueur que tu m'offres si souvent. Mais rien ne vient. Tu te contentes de me regarder avec ce regard indéchiffrable.

_ Lorsque tu disais que tu m'aimais... c'était des conneries?

J'ai mal à l'idée que tu aies pu me mentir là-dessus, Roy. Je ne veux pas croire que tu aies pu me faire ça. Que tu m'aies joué la comédie, même dans nos moments les plus intimes. S'il te plaît, Roy. Dis-moi que ce n'est pas vrai. Je t'en prie, Roy, dis-le moi.

Mais tu restes silencieux. Ton silence insupportable. Ton attitude insupportable. Ton regard vide insupportable.

_ MAIS TU VAS REPONDRE, BORDEL DE MERDE? Je cries, espérant te faire réagir, enfin.

Tu baisses la tête. Pourquoi, Roy? Parce que tu ne veux pas me dire que tu mens? Parce que tu ne veux pas que je vois l'expression de ton visage? Regarde-moi, bordel. Lèves ta tête et regarde-moi. Et dis-moi que ce n'est pas vrai.

_ Oui, tu murmures doucement.

Tu relèves la tête, le regard déterminé.

_ Tout ça... C'était des conneries.

Non, Roy. Je ne peux pas croire ça. Je ne VEUX pas croire ça. Comment est-ce possible? Comment as-tu pu me faire ça?

Je sens en moi cette douleur, ce sentiment de trahison qui me brûle. Et je sens la colère que tu m'inspires désormais. Je te regarde et je vois cette expression que j'ai toujours détesté chez toi. Une expression suffisante. Une expression hautaine et méprisante. Qu'est-ce que j'aimerais pouvoir te la faire perdre à coups d'automails, cette maudite expression! Je serre les poings de colère. Non. Je cèderai pas. Je ne te ferai pas le plaisir de te montrer à quel point tes mots affectés.

_ T'es vraiment qu'un sale bâtard! Je dis en me levant. J'aurais jamais cru que tu m'utiliserais de cette façon. Toi... Va te faire voir, sale c... .

Je te regarde avec toute la haine que j'éprouve. Si je pouvais te faire souffrir, rien qu'avec ce regard... Il faut que je parte. Avant que je perdes le contrôle. Avant que je ne me jettes sur toi pour te faire regretter de m'avoir fait ça. Je sais que ça me ferait du bien. Mais je ne suis pas sûr de trouver la force d'arrêter de te cogner dessus. Et je ne veux pas gâcher ma vie pour un bâtard comme toi. J'ai déjà perdu assez de temps.

Je ne claque même pas la porte en sortant du bureau. A quoi bon? Ce n'est pas comme si tu n'en avais pas l'habitude, non?

Je sors rapidement du QG. Je ne m'arrête pas. Plus je m'éloigne, et plus je sens ma colère se dissoudre.

Et moi? Ne suis-je pas un peu pareil? N'étais-je pas venu te voir dans le même but? Pour profiter de la vie? Est-ce que je peux vraiment te détester alors que je voulais vivre ma vie sans contrainte, comme toi?

Je m'arrête, la tête baissée, et je m'appuie contre le mur. Je suis aussi détestable que toi. Je passais de moins en moins de temps avec toi. J'étais avec toi et pourtant, j'allais m'amuser sans toi. Je ne te trompais pas. Mais, quelque part, je t'étais infidèle. Comment pourrais-je t'en vouloir alors que j'ai sans doute été pire que toi?

Je relève soudain la tête, de la colère plein les yeux. Je sais pourquoi je peux te détester. Je sais pourquoi je peux t'en vouloir. Pourquoi je ne suis pas comme toi. Je ne t'ai pas menti. Mes sentiments pour toi étaient sincères. Je t'ai vraiment aimé. Mais c'est terminé, maintenant. Je ne te permettrai plus de m'utiliser comme tu l'as fait. Plus jamais.

* * *

**Je sais que je n'étais pas obligée de faire une discussion entre Ed et son frère pour expliquer les raisons de Ed de vouloir quitter Roy mais je voulais que Ed écoute les conseils de son frère avant de dire la vérité à son Royounet.**

**J'espère que ça vous a tout de même plu. J'attends vos reviews avec impatience!^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, voilà le dernier chapitre de cette triste triste histoire!! Je ne pouvais plus attendre pour vous la faire partager! J'espère vraiment que cette histoire vous aura plu jusqu'au bout parce que j'y ai mis tout ce que je pouvais (à savoir, mon coeur, mon imagination et... mon temps!!^^) **

**Merci à vous qui avez suivi cette histoire, qui m'avez lu et qui m'avez laissé vos reviews. Je ne sais pas quoi vous dire pour mieux vous remercier que: MERCI MERCI MERCI MERCI MERCI MERCI MERCI MERCI MERCI!!**

**Petit conseil pour ceux qui ont lu le chapitre 1 de la POV Ed et qui n'ont pas lu la POV Roy... Je crois qu'il vaut mieux lire la POV Roy avant... c'est mieux, je pense. Enfin, ce n'est que mon avis!**

**Ed: C'est surtout un moyen pour obliger les lecteurs à lires tes histoires débiles!  
Bananemask: Ed... Tais-toi, s'il te plaît!**

**Allez, bonne lecture!**

* * *

Cela fait des semaines maintenant. Des semaines que l'on s'est séparé. Des semaines que tu m'as dit ces horreurs. Des semaines durant lesquelles on ne s'est pas vu. Je n'ai rien dit à Al. Je n'avais pas envie de raconter les détails de cette rencontre que j'aimerais oublier. Et je n'avais pas envie qu'il s'apitoie sur mon sort. Je lui ai juste dit que tu l'avais très bien pris, que tu étais même d'accord. Il a eu l'air surpris mais n'a pas posé plus de questions. Je n'aime pas lui mentir. Mais je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix. Et, dans un sens, je ne lui ai pas vraiment menti, puisque tu étais vraiment d'accord. Tu as parlé avant moi, c'est tout. La seule différence, c'est que c'est toi qui m'as quitté. Toi qui m'as fait souffrir. Toi qui as provoqué ce déluge de sentiments auxquels je ne m'attendais pas.

Et je t'en ai tellement voulu que, si je t'avais croisé à ce moment-là, je t'aurais démoli le portrait avec joie. Alors, pour oublier cette histoire, pour oublier la douleur de la trahison, j'ai décidé de faire ce pourquoi j'avais voulu récupérer ma liberté. Je suis sorti avec mes nouveaux amis. Ceux de mon âge. J'ai fait toutes ces choses qui me faisait tellement envie lorsque je les voyait de l'extérieur. Lorsque je les voyait alors que j'étais avec toi. Et je me suis amusé. Vraiment. Pour une fois, je pouvais faire n'importe quoi sans personne pour me juger, sans personne pour en payer le prix à ma place. J'ai eu des amants. Pas aussi doués que toi, c'est vrai, mais j'ai eu mon plaisir avec eux.

Seulement, une fois que je me retrouvais seul dans ma chambre, le soir... Seul, allongé dans le noir... Je ne voyais que toi, Roy. Toi et ton regard sans expression. Toi et ton air suffisant. Toi et tes mots blessants. Pourquoi est-ce que tu restais là, dans ma tête, alors que tu étais sensé en sortir? Pourquoi je ne parvenais pas à oublier ce désir fou qui m'a envahi à ce moment-là de te faire perdre cet air supérieur? Pourquoi, Roy? Tout ça, c'est ta faute! Tu n'avais pas le droit de me faire ça! Tu n'avais pas le droit! Je devais profiter de ma jeunesse, profiter de cette vie qui ne s'était montré que cruelle envers moi. Et, à cause de toi, je n'y arrive pas! Je te déteste tellement, Roy! Pour que ce que tu m'as fait. Pour ce que tu me fait ressentir. Je te hais de m'avoir rendu encore plus accro à toi que je ne l'étais avant.

Car je le sais, maintenant. Je t'aime. Je t'ai toujours aimé. Avais-je vraiment besoin d'une séparation pour m'en rendre compte? Peut-être. Je ne sais pas. Après tout, j'ai hésité, ce fameux jour, à te dire ce que j'avais sur le cœur. Mais, de toute façon, quelle importance, puisque c'est toi qui m'as quitté? Puisque c'est toi qui ne m'aimais pas. Et savoir ça me tue, Roy. Vraiment, ça me tue. Parce que je t'ai donné tellement. Et je ne sais même pas si ce que toi, tu m'as donné, était ne serait-ce qu'une petite parcelle de toi.

J'ai essayé de m'occuper l'esprit. J'ai fait en sorte de mettre de côté ces sentiments. Mais, comme Al m'avait dit, le fossé entre ces ''amis'' et moi était trop grand. Les entendre se plaindre de leurs vies si dorées, de leurs parents si aimants... ça me donnait envie de vomir. Et j'avais beau leur dire qu'ils ne savaient pas à quel point ils avaient de la chance d'avoir cette vie-là, ils continuaient dans leurs plaintes et dans leurs critiques. Et ils se moquaient de moi parce que ''j'avais une mentalité de vieux''. Je les supportais de moins en moins.

Et toi, tu étais toujours là, présent à mon esprit. Je n'en pouvais plus. Alors, j'ai fouillé dans mes souvenirs dans l'espoir de trouver un indice qui m'aurait fait comprendre que tu me jouais la comédie. Et j'ai cherché longtemps. Sans jamais rien trouver. Au début, ça m'a rassuré. Ça voulait dire que je n'aurait rien pu y changer. Mais, en y réfléchissant bien, je me suis posé des questions. Je me souviens de la première fois qu'on a fait l'amour. Je me souviens de la première fois que je t'ai dit que ''je t'aime''. Et je me souviens de ton expression, de ton regard, de ton sourire. Ils étaient sincères. Tu étais sincèrement heureux. Je le voyais dans ton sourire. Tout comme je voyais l'amour briller dans tes yeux.

Alors, j'en suis venu à la conclusion que tu m'avais menti. Pourquoi? Parce que ça te semblait plus simple de me faire croire que tu ne m'avais jamais aimé plutôt que d'avouer que ces sentiments s'étaient éteints? Ou bien parce que tu ne voulais pas que je sache que tu m'aimais encore?

Je n'arrive pas à comprendre ton attitude, ce jour-là, et ça me rend dingue. J'ai besoin de comprendre, Roy. J'ai besoin d'avoir des réponses à ces questions qui me hantent. Mais je ne veux pas te les poser directement. Je ne veux pas m'humilier. C'est pour ça que je suis là, aujourd'hui. C'est pour ça que je viens te voir, à l'improviste. Je sais que l'effet de surprise peut en révéler bien plus que ce que la personne ne le veut. J'espère que ça marchera aussi avec toi. Je te connais. Je sais à quel point tu es difficile quand tu t'y mets.

J'ouvre violemment la porte, comme à mon habitude. Et comme d'habitude, je lance une phrase moqueuse sur ta capacité à t'endormir sur tes dossiers. Tu ne relèves pas. Tu me regardes simplement, visiblement surpris. Et puis, plus rien. Juste ce regard vide que je hais plus que tout, cette voix froide et distante. Ça n'a pas marché. Enfin, en supposant que tu as encore des sentiments pour moi. Ce qui n'est apparemment pas le cas. Je reste un moment. Tu fais comme si je n'existais pas. Finalement, je sors du bureau, frustré, furieux. Je dois trouver un autre moyen de te faire craquer.

**oOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOo**

J'en ai assez. Je suis venu te voir un nombre incalculable de fois, un sourire stupidement heureux collé sur le visage. J'espérais que cela te rendrait jaloux. Parce que, si moi, je te voyais avec ce même sourire, je crois que j'aurais tout simplement envie de commettre un meurtre. D'ailleurs, j'espère que tu n'as trouvé personne pour me remplacer.

Mais toi, tu ne réagis même pas. Tu ne dis rien. Tu continues de travailler, de m'ignorer. Et les seules fois où tu me parles, c'est pour me faire partir, et c'est de cette voix froide et distante, avec cette expression indifférente. Pourquoi tu ne réagis pas? Est-ce que ces moments que l'on a vécu ensemble n'ont vraiment pas comptés pour toi? Tu ne t'es même pas senti un peu attaché à moi?

J'enrage!! Je ne sais pas comment te faire régir! Et aujourd'hui, je ne peux même pas venir t'embêter, puisque tu ne travaille pas!

_ Ed, murmure quelqu'un, à côté de moi. Tu sais, je ne suis pas venu pour te voir faire la gueule et soupirer.

Je regarde la personne qui vient de parler dans les yeux et daigne enfin sourire. Eric. Le seul ami qu'il me reste. Le seul qui n'ait pas été aussi stupide et immature que les autres.

_ Oui, je sais. Mais j'y peux rien! J'arrête pas d'y penser et ça me rend dingue.

_ Oublie-le, me dit-il d'une voix enjôleuse. Ce mec ne mérite même pas que tu te prennes autant la tête. Tu l'as dit toi-même, il s'en fout de toi, maintenant que tu lui sert plus à rien!

Je soupire, malheureux face à cette insupportable vérité. Je sais que je devrais l'écouter et laisser tomber. Pourquoi je ressens autant le besoin de me prouver que tout ce que tu m'as ce jour-là ne sont pas des mensonges? Pourquoi j'ai tellement envie de croire que tu m'as menti? Sans doute parce que je t'aime toujours.

_ J'ai envie de faire un tour, prendre l'air, je dis, espérant que le changement de sujet lui fera comprendre que je ne suis pas intéressé.

Je le regarde et vois son air déçu. Je suis désolé. Mais je n'ai pas envie de rentrer dans une relation sérieuse alors que tu est toujours là, dans ma tête, dans mon cœur. Si c'était juste pour un soir, je n'aurais pas dit non. Mais là... Je ne peux pas. Pour Eric. Il ne mérite pas d'être utilisé comme je l'ai été. Même si les raisons ne sont pas les mêmes.

Une fois dehors, nos pas nous amènent vite dans un petit parc où j'ai toujours aimé me promener. Et je te vois, là, la tête dans les mains. Te voir comme ça m'inquiète. J'ai envie de venir à côté de toi et te demander ce qui ne va pas. Mais je m'interdis de faire ça. Ce n'est pas la peine de s'inquiéter pour quelqu'un qui m'ignore et se fout de moi.

Cependant, je ne parviens pas à détourner mon regard et Eric se rend compte que quelque chose ne va pas à mon air douloureux.

_ Alors, c'est lui, dit-il d'une voix triste, regardant dans la même direction que moi.

Je le regarde, surpris. Je me sens gêné par la tristesse de sa voix. Je ne pensais pas qu'il s'était autant attaché à moi. Et pourtant, je ne lui ai jamais rien fait espérer.

_ Laisse-moi t'embrasser, Ed, me dit-il tout d'un coup en se tournant vers moi.

_ Quoi? Je m'exclame, surpris.

_ Il finira bien par relever la tête et nous voir. S'il me voit t'embrasser et qu'il ne réagit pas, qu'il s'en va, alors tu auras la preuve que rien de ce que tu pourras faire ne changera le fait qu'il ne t'aime pas et qu'il ne veut plus de toi. Et tu pourras alors tourner la page, oublier ce sal... et vivre ta vie.

Je sens la douleur habituelle m'envahir à la pensée que, peut-être, tu ne réagiras pas. Ça me fait mal mais, au moins, je serai vraiment fixé.

_ Et s'il réagit? Je demande, inquiet de sa réaction à lui.

Il hausse les épaules et dit:

_ Ben... que veux-tu que je fasse? Je ne pourrai pas lutter.

Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Je sais que si je le fais, il risque de souffrir. Mais, au fond, il souffre déjà. En fait, il n'y a pas que moi qui serai fixé. Lui aussi, d'une certaine manière.

Je m'approche de lui et passe mes bras autour de son cou.

_ Merci, je dis, avant de poser mes lèvres sur les siennes. Je me laisse aller au baiser, il faut qu'il soit crédible, non? Je répond à chacune de ses sollicitations. Je le laisse même me caresser les fesses. De toute façon, je ne peux pas vraiment l'en empêcher. Et, soudain, je sens un regard posé sur moi. Je casse le baiser et tourne la tête vers toi. Et ce que je vois me glace. Ton regard chargé de douleur. Ce poing que tu mords presque jusqu'au sang.

Je m'éloigne rapidement d'Eric. Je n'ai pas envie de t'imposer plus longtemps une vision qui te blesse. Je me sens stupide. Je me sens coupable. J'aurais dû le savoir sans avoir besoin de preuves. J'aurais dû juste venir te voir et exiger la vérité. Pourquoi est-ce que je ne l'ai pas fait? Je m'en veux tellement de t'avoir fait souffrir, Roy, si tu savais!

Tu te lèves et tu te t'éloignes de moi. Tu cours presque.

_ Roy! Je crie, espérant te retenir.

Je veux qu'on discute. Je veux que tu m'expliques. Roy. Tu ne peux pas juste partir de cette façon. Maintenant que je connais tes sentiments, il me faut tes raisons. Les raisons pour lesquelles tu as fait ça.

Je commences à te suivre mais un bras me retient. Je me retourne et je croise le regard d'Eric. Un regard triste. Pire encore que celui qu'il avait posé sur Roy, tout à l'heure. Un regard qui me paralyse. Je sens la sensation familière, la sensation que j'ai ressenti pendant près de 6 ans qui s'agite dans ma poitrine, comme un serpent. La culpabilité. Combien de personnes ai-je blessé aujourd'hui?Combien de personnes vais-je devoir blesser dans ma vie? Je baisse la tête. Je ne sais pas quoi dire.

_ Tu l'aimes donc à ce point pour lui pardonner ce qu'il t'a dit? Me demande-t-il, la voix un peu douloureuse.

Je relève la tête. Je lui dois au moins des explications sincères.

_ Oui, je réponds. Je sais que ça peut paraître dingue mais je sais que ce n'était pas gratuit. Il ne m'aurait jamais dit ça sans raison. J'ai vu son regard et... je sais qu'il ressens encore quelque chose pour moi. Je... J'ai besoin de savoir. Il faut que j'aille le voir. Je... Je suis désolé.

Je le regarde, navré. J'aurais voulu faire plus pour lui, pour rattraper l'erreur que j'ai commise. Je n'aurais jamais dû le laisser m'embrasser. Je comprends maintenant qu'il ne pensais pas que tu réagirais de cette façon.

_ Vas-y, dit-il avec un petit sourire. Et fais en sorte de revenir heureux. Je n'ai pas envie de perdre face à un type qui n'est même pas capable de garder la personne qu'il aime auprès de lui.

Je souris de nouveau, un sourire de remerciement. J'espère qu'il saura me pardonner. J'espère que je n'ai pas perdu son amitié.

Je pars en courant. Je ne veux pas trop traîner. Je ne sais pas ce que tu fais en ce moment, mais je n'ai pas envie de te laisser seul. Et puis, je veux qu'on discute. Je veux éclaircir les choses entre nous. Roy. J'espère que tu seras honnête et que tu me diras la vérité cette fois.

Lorsque j'arrive devant la porte de ton appartement, je t'entends rire. Un rire sans joie. Un rire qui me glace. Roy. Pourquoi ris-tu de cette façon? Je frappe à la porte et j'attends. C'est le silence dans l'appartement. Tu ne viens pas. Je frappe à nouveau. Toujours rien.

_ Roy, je sais que tu es là. Je t'ai entendu rire. Alors, je te préviens, si tu n'ouvres pas, je défonces la porte. Et tu sais que j'en suis capable! Je dis, espérant te faire bouger.

J'attends à nouveau. J'entends un léger mouvement derrière la porte. Mais elle ne s'ouvre toujours pas.

_ Roy, bordel! Tu vas l'ouvrir, cette porte! Je cries.

Enfin, la porte s'ouvre. Mais toi, tu ne me regardes pas et tu t'éloignes déjà vers le salon. J'entre et je ferme la porte derrière moi. Et lorsque j'arrive dans le salon, je me fige face à cette vision de toi, affalé sur le canapé, une bouteille d'alcool presque vide posé sur la table basse. Je te regarde. Roy... tu as bu tout ça? En si peu de temps? Je t'ai fait souffrir à ce point?

_ Roy..., je murmures, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit d'autre.

_ Va-t-en, Ed. Je n'ai que faire de ta pitié, dis-tu de cette voix froide qui m'horripile.

Tout à coup, tu redeviens ce personnage détestable que j'ai vu chaque jour dans ce bureau du QG depuis notre séparation. Je sens la colère monter en moi. Tu n'es pas décidé à me dire la vérité si facilement, hein? Je m'approches de toi et te saisis par le col de ta chemise.

_ T'es vraiment un c... fini. Pourquoi tu fais ça?

_ Faire quoi? Tu demandes, l'air de ne pas comprendre, toujours de cette voix froide et distante.

Je fais un geste vers la bouteille.

_ Faire ça. Boire. M'ignorer. Faire comme si je n'étais plus rien pour toi. Faire comme si tu n'en avais rien à f... . Pourquoi tu réagis toujours comme un co..., quoi!

Je vois la surprise dans ton regard. Mais je veux mes réponses. Je veux que tu me dises clairement les raisons de ton attitude.

_ Si tu ne le sais pas, Ed, je ne vais pas te le dire.

Je te lâches et je me retourne, frustré. J'ai presque envie de te frapper pour que les mots sortent. Mais je sais que ce n'est pas la bonne méthode. Je ne pourrais rien tirer de toi si tu n'as plus de mâchoire pour parler.

Je t'entends te lever et je tourne la tête vers toi. Et je vois, déçu, que ce n'est pas vers moi que tu te diriges, mais vers la fenêtre.

_ Et maintenant, va-t-en, Ed, dis-tu d'un ton froid et sans réplique. Ton... ami doit t'attendre et je ne suis pas sûr qu'il doit appr...

Tu ne termines pas ta phrase, trop surpris sans doute par ce geste que je viens de faire et que je ne comprends pas moi-même. Je me suis approché de toi. Je t'ai pris dans mes bras. Et je me sens bien, là, ma tête posée contre ton dos. Je n'ai plus envie de bouger.

_ Dis-le moi, Roy, je murmures doucement. Dis-moi pourquoi tu es distant et froid alors que j'ai vu de la douleur dans tes yeux, tout à l'heure. Dis-moi pourquoi tu m'as dit ces choses affreuses. J'ai besoin de savoir, Roy. J'ai le droit de savoir.

Le silence s'installe. J'attends que tu me repousses. Parce que je ne te vois pas faire autre chose. Mais tu te retournes rapidement, sans me repousser. Tu poses ta main sur ma joue et tu m'embrasses. Je suis trop surpris pour réagir. Je sens la joie m'envahir tout doucement. J'ai une sensation d'irréalité. Mais tu relèves la tête trop rapidement pour me laisser le temps de répondre à ton geste.

_Parce que je savais que tu allais me quitter, tu murmures enfin, me donnant la réponse que je souhaitais tant avoir. Je le savais. Et je préférais être celui qui part que celui qui regarde l'autre partir.

Tu me prends dans tes bras et tu continues, enfonçant plus profondément la pointe de honte et de culpabilité que je ressens désormais dans ma poitrine.

_ Je savais depuis longtemps que ça arriverait. Tu es jeune, plein de fougue et de désir. Je savais que aurais envie de briser les chaînes qui t'ont retenu trop longtemps. Ton devoir envers ton frère... Ton amour pour moi... Je savais que cela te bridait et que je ne te garderais pas éternellement auprès de moi. Alors, lorsque tu es venu dans mon bureau, j'ai réagi. Je ne veux pas être celui qu'on abandonne, Ed.

Je soupire. Alors tout ça, c'est ma faute. Je suis vraiment incapable de faire quelque chose sans que ça ne fasse souffrir ceux que j'aime. Et le pire, dans cette histoire, c'est que c'est arrivé pour quelque chose que je ne pouvais pas avoir. Je ne serai jamais comme les autres. Et ces autres n'ont rien à m'apporter. Rien du tout.

Je sens que tu me serre plus fort contre toi.

_ S'il te plaît, Ed, murmures-tu à nouveau en enfouissant ton visage dans le creux de mon cou. Même si tu ne m'aimes plus... Rien qu'une fois. Rien qu'une dernière fois. Laisse-moi te toucher encore. Laisse-moi T'AIMER encore.

Je te regarde, surpris par ta demande. Et je sens la colère qui m'envahi. Je te repousse, je m'éloigne. Il vaut mieux. Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu penses que je suis ce genre de personne. Ce genre de personne qui trompe celui qu'elle est sensée aimer juste pour satisfaire le besoin d'amour de son ex. Tu crois que je suis avec Eric. Tu crois même que je l'aime. Et tu voudrais que je le trahisse? Et pour quoi? Qu'est-ce que ça te rapporterait? Ne me dis pas que ça ne te ferait pas souffrir!

Je te regarde. Tu as la tête baissée. Comme si tu attendais ma réponse comme une sentence. Je sens ton désespoir. Au fond... je ne vois pas qui ça dérange vraiment, vu que je ne suis avec personne et que c'est toi que j'aime. Et puis, j'avoue que j'ai envie de sentir ta bouche, tes mains sur moi. J'ai envie de ta chaleur. Mais je ne te dirai rien. Pas tout de suite, du moins. Ce sera ta punition pour m'avoir menti, pour me prendre pour un être infidèle.

_ Très bien, je dis. Si c'est ce que tu veux...

Tu relèves la tête et nos regards se croisent. Et je te vois sourire. Un sourire heureux. Un sourire qui me réchauffe. Tu t'approches de moi et tu m'embrasses. Oh, Roy! Comme j'en ai rêvé, de ce baiser! Je noue mes bras autour de ta taille, recherchant plus de contact.

Tu relèves la tête et tu me prends la main. On se dirige vers ta chambre. Cette pièce qui a déjà vu nombres de nos ébats. Je sens mon cœur s'accélérer. A peine arrivés dans la pièce, tu me prend dans tes bras et m'embrasse à nouveau. Un baiser passionné. Auquel je réponds avec fougue. Je passe mes bras autour de ton cou, intensifiant encore le baiser.

Je sens tes mains qui glissent le long de mon dos. Ce geste me fait frissonner. Frissonner d'envie, frissonner d'anticipation. Tu cesses de m'embrasser et commence ta quête sur la peau de mon cou, à la recherche de ce plaisir que toi seul sait si bien provoquer en moi. Et je ne peux m'empêcher de gémir.

Tes mains n'ont pas fini leur exploration. Elles passent sous mes vêtements et remontent doucement, effleurant ma peau. Je ferme les yeux pour savourer ces caresses. Tes lèvres qui taquinent la peau de mon cou... tes mains qui lancent mille et une sensations délicieuses dans mon dos... J'ai l'impression de redécouvrir tes caresses, tes baisers. Et j'en veux plus. Beaucoup plus.

Je sens tes lèvres quitter mon cou et revenir à ma bouche que tu dévores. J'entrouvre mes lèvres pour te donner accès à ma langue. Le combat est rude pour la domination. Comme toujours. Mais ça ne me suffit plus, Roy. Je ne veux pas juste des baisers et des caresses presque virginales. Je m'écarte de toi et retire rapidement mon pull et mon T-shirt. Je m'approche de toi et tire sur cette chemise qui me pose problème. Je commence à la déboutonner, sentant l'envie, le besoin de ta peau contre la mienne monter en moi, réchauffant mon corps déjà brûlant de désir.

Une fois cette barrière détruite, je me colle contre toi, heureux de ce contact que je considère comme une caresse. Et je sens que ça te plaît aussi, Roy. Je sens que toi aussi, tu veux plus encore. Je sens ta main qui me pousse vers l'arrière. Je me laisse faire. Je tombe sur le lit. Je lève les yeux et je me sens électrisé par ton regard. Ton élément est le feu. Si je ne le savais pas déjà, je l'aurais su tout de suite, rien qu'aux flammes qui dansent dans tes yeux en ce moment.

Vas-y, Roy. Je suis tout à toi. Je ne veux que toi. Je n'ai jamais eu besoin que de toi. Tous les autres ne t'arrivent même pas à la cheville. Je n'ai jamais été aussi excité par un regard que je ne le suis en ce moment. Alors, viens, Roy. Prends-moi.

Tu t'allonges à côté de moi et je sens ta main effleurer mon torse. Je frissonnes. Vas-y, Roy. Encore. J'en veux encore. Je n'en aurai jamais assez. Mais il n'y a rien de plus. Je te regarde et je vois l'hésitation dans tes yeux. Tu as peur de faire une bêtise? A cause de quoi? Je ne veux pas que ça s'arrête à cause de remord que, de toute façon, tu n'as pas à avoir.

Je me penche et je t'embrasse. Puisque tu hésites, c'est moi qui te donnerai l'envie de continuer. Je te repousse contre le matelas et m'installe sur toi. Je retire l'élastique dans mes cheveux, puis je m'allonges sur toi, savourant à nouveau le contact. Je m'empare à nouveau de tes lèvres pour un baiser passionné. Et, enfin, je commence ma migration vers ton cou, décidé à te rendre les plaisirs que tu as si bien su me donner tout à l'heure. Ma main te caresse le torse, les flancs, partout où elles ont accès.

Je t'entend gémir et ça me donne envie d'aller plus loin, de te donner plus encore. Oh, Roy! Si tu savais le nombre de fois où j'ai eu envie de t'offrir ces caresses, de t'entendre gémir et de savoir que c'est moi qui te fait ressentir tout ça, et personne d'autre!

Je continues de descendre et, finalement, j'atteins ce pantalon qui me gêne de plus en plus. Je pose ma main sur cette bosse qui m'appelle. Je ne peux plus attendre. Il faut que j'enlève ce bout de tissu insupportable qui m'empêche de t'entendre crier mon nom.

Je commence à faire coulisser la fermeture éclair. Je sens ta main se poser sur ma joue, relevant mon visage vers le tien. Je suis étonné. Je ne penserais pas que tu m'arrêterais. D'habitude, tu ne m'arrêtes jamais.

_ Viens, dis-tu dans un murmure.

Je me redresse et tu en profites. Je me sens basculer sur le côté et je me retrouve allongé sur le lit, et toi sur moi.

_ Tu n'auras besoin que de ressentir, Ed. Rien d'autre, tu murmures à mon oreille, me faisant rougir.

C'est la première fois que tu me demandes de rester passif et de subir tes caresses, tes assauts. J'aimerais te demander pourquoi, mais ta bouche sur ma peau faire taire les questions. Cette bouche qui parcourt tout mon être mis à nu avec envie, avec désir. Je soupire de plaisir. Je sens tes dents qui me mordillent, partout où ma peau, ma chair est la plus sensible. Je ne peux m'empêcher de gémir. Je sens que tu t'attaques enfin à mon pantalon. Je me mords la lèvre d'anticipation, alors que le vêtement glisse le long de mes jambes, bientôt suivi de mon caleçon.

Je sens ta bouche, ta langue,tes mains sur moi, en moi. Et moi, j'accepte toutes tes caresses, le souffle court, l'esprit depuis longtemps perdu dans les limbes du plaisir. Je n'en peux plus, Roy. C'est TOI que je veux. Viens, Roy. Maintenant.

_ Roy... je gémis, en te sentant me pénétrer avec douceur.

Tu te penches et tu m'embrasse doucement.

_ Je t'aime, Ed, tu murmures tout contre mes lèvres, faisant encore accélérer les battements de mon cœur face à cette confession inattendue. S'il te plaît, même si tu ne le penses pas... Dis-le moi.

Je te regarde, surpris de cette occasion que tu m'offres de te dire ce que je ressens pour toi, même si tu penseras certainement que c'est un mensonge. Je me laisse aller et je murmure, espérant que tu liras dans mes yeux que ces mots sont vrais:

_ Je t'aime, Roy.

**oOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOo**

Je me réveille dans tes bras. Je me sens bien. Je me colle un peu plus contre toi, heureux de t'avoir retrouvé, heureux que cette erreur-ci non plus n'ait pas été irréparable. Je relève légèrement la tête et je vois ton visage marqué par la fatigue. Tu as des cernes sous les yeux. Est-ce que tu avais du mal à dormir à cause de moi? Pardon, Roy. Tu ne méritais pas ça. C'est de ma faute, tout ça. Mais je vais tout faire pour te faire oublier ces semaines de souffrance. Ces semaines qui ont été douloureuses pour moi aussi.

Je me redresse, repensant à la discussion que j'avais eu avec Al, ce jour-là. Il avait eu raison, une fois de plus. J'aurais dû mieux réfléchir, plus l'écouter. Mais c'est trop tard maintenant pour avoir des regrets.

Je me lève, ramasse mes vêtements éparpillés sur le sol et m'habille. Il est tard. Trop tard pour préparer le repas. Et j'ai faim. J'entends mon ventre qui gargouille. Je vais dans le salon et appelle un restaurant pour passer une commande. Normalement, il ne devrait pas y avoir trop de temps d'attente.

Une fois la commande faite, pour deux, évidemment, je vais dans ton bureau prendre une feuille et un stylo et j'écris, histoire que tu ne te poses pas trop de question sur mon absence:

« Roy,

Je suis parti au restaurant chercher notre repas de ce soir. Dès que je rentre, on mange et on discute de ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous ces dernières semaines. Je crois qu'on a chacun des choses à ce dire. Enfin... surtout moi. Alors, attends-moi, d'accord?

Je t'aime vraiment.

Ed »

Je crois que j'en ai trop écrit. Bah, comme ça, il saura que, moi aussi, j'ai une confession à lui faire. Et puis, vu comment son cerveau travaille à plein régime, mieux vaut prendre les devants. Et comme j'en ai pour au moins une heure voire même une heure et demi pour aller au restaurant, attendre ma commande et revenir... Il pourrait s'imaginer des trucs que je ne veux pas qu'il s'imagine. Parce que je ne veux plus le faire souffrir comme je viens de le faire.

Je sors doucement de l'appartement. Je regarde le ciel. Le soleil ne va pas tarder à se coucher. Il faut que je me dépêche. J'ai hâte de revenir. J'ai hâte de lui dire que je l'aime. J'ai hâte qu'on se réconcilie vraiment. Pour être proche, comme avant.

**FIN**

**

* * *

**

Alors? Alors?

En tout cas, j'espère que vous l'aurez vraiment apprécié, tout comme j'ai apprécié l'écrire!! Je vous dit encore une fois MERCI car j'adore voir que mes histoires ont du succès (un petit peu!) et J'ADORE vos reviews qui me font rougir mais qui me vont droit au coeur et qui m'encourage à toujours faire mieux pour vous satisfaire!!

**Alors, j'espère qu'après ces bonnes paroles, vous allez vous sentir flatté(e)s et me laisser tout plein tout plein de reviews!!**

**Ed et Roy: EHOH!!  
Ed: Et nous ,alors? t'en parles pas? C'est nous les stars!! C'est nous qui avons tout fait!  
Roy: Et si tu dis ça, c'est sûr, il n'y aura pas de reviews!!  
Ed et Roy: Et nous aussi, on veut notre part de gloire!!!! (Roy sort son arme de service et Ed transforme son automail en lame)  
Bananemask: Ok, d'accord!! J'ai rien dit!! Vous êtes les meilleurs!! C'est vous les stars!! Vous êtes trop forts!! Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais pu faire sansvous. MERCI. Et Gomen, gomen, GOMEN!!! (part en courant pour ne pas mourir trop jeune)**

***reviens subrepticement et chuchote*  
****Et si vous avez encore des questions que vous vous posez par rapport à la version POV Roy, dites-le moi et je vous répondrai!**


End file.
